


Confetti

by Cheesecakebat



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecakebat/pseuds/Cheesecakebat
Summary: Park Jihoon and Park Woojin love thinking about their soulmates but they do not want to meet them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Amusement park scene!  
> *if you rip off the bracelet with the special thingy,your soulmate dies slowly while you live but you won't love until you die too

Woojin P.O.V

"Shit I'm too early"

Goddammit Woojin!You just had to be such a liberate person don't you? I thought as I sat down on one of the cringey-ass benches at the park while waiting for my death.I spent the last 30 minutes on my phone cause why not? Ain't nobody got time for walking around.

"Hey Woojin!"

Oh God.I could hear Daehwi's highpitched voice.Honestly,I kinda died inside listening to it.

"Uh.Hey! Imma leave you guys cause I uh..have to meet someone else here too so um..have fun?"

I then ran away.I know it's rude but they were wearing couple outfits and I was grossed out.Not to mention that the little Woojins in my head were running around and puking.

And that's how I ended up sitting on a bench again with amusement park food around me.I was so lazy I spent about a few hours just eating and dying inside again while cursing myself for agreeing to Daehwi's puppy eyes(maybe Dongho's glare too)

After letting my stomach rest,I finally decided to walk around the park.It was almost sunset when I decided to go home but unfortunately I somehow stopped infront of a ferris wheel with some scary guy telling me(forcing me) to go in the last empty cart and i was scared shitless but decided to pull my shit together and go in.When I entered the cart,i saw a cute young boy which was a contrats to the guy I saw just now and ended up staring at him cause why not? He's cute. It's either I was too quiet or he was too deep in his thoughts.After a few minutes of staring he looked at me and--*BOOM*


	2. Chapter 2 (final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im done ;)

Jihoon P.O.V

*BOOM*

Here we go again.Another soulmate pairing finally meeting eachother and is creating a fucking mess with the sound and confetti.Hold up.I,Park Jihoon,do NOT hate the thought of meeting my soulmate but I'm just really afraid of loud noises and maybe confetti suddenly coming out of the thin-ass bracelet around my left wrist.Imagine,you were enjoying your day normally at the park and a guy or girl walks past you and suddenly your bracelet explodes confettu.WON'T YOU GET A FUCKING HEART ATTACK!?Okay.Yes.I am being dramatic but you get my point don't you?And since the situation I explained actually happened to the brand new(music;P) couple 4 meters away from me,I am now currently covering my ears and running away from the park to my beloved house to sleep(curse myself for being a pussy)

*Somewhere in Hollywood Cafe*

"Would you stop cleaning after someone else's confetti!?"

"Sorry my dear little Daehwi but I work in this cafe and you out all people should know that thisbis part of my job and YOU were the one who told me to get a job here and now I am assuming that you have minor amnesia so,would you like to meet DocJinyoung for an appointment?"

"There id no such thing as minor amnesia!And stop using that fake posh tone and this isn't your job!Your job is to make coffee an-"

"Wow.So all it takes for you to shut up is Dongho hyung walking in th-"

*BOOM*

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME"

Daehwi has never met Dongho hyung before!?He's practically everywhere and he has never bumped into him!?Everyone in the cafe was smiling fondly at them,well,everyone but me and that guy who has confetti floating in his coffee...bleh :(

"OKAY lovebirds go on a date somewhere else because you just made the place dirty again okay?okay.Bye~"

The scene of me pushing them out may seem cartoonish to the other customers but I need to clean the place up and make the guys coffee again.Urgh I hate this bracelet so much I would rip it offf but them my soulmate would be lonely and I love thingking abaout him/her and I don't want him/her to die but I also do not want to meet them.Hence,here I am smiling while making coffee and witing for the day to end.

*skip to a week after*

"JIHOON HYUNG"

I didn't know what did I do in my past life for a legit radiating Daehwi to jump on my back.

"What do you want?"

He then removed his left arm from my neck and wriggled his wrist infront of my face.I wondered why at first but I then realised that his wrist was bracelet free.I shrieked and threw him off my back to hug him

"CONGRATULATIONS MY CHILD!whos the lucky guy????"

"Me."

Im shook

"Dongho hyung?what?okay um.when?where? And how did this happen?"

"Yesterday,Hollywood Cafe,it just did.Now,I shall borrow my soulmate for the whole day"

I walked alone back home and my phone buzzed.It was a messege from Daehwi

 

 

*skip to tomorrow*

"Oh Jihoon You're here!"Dongho exclaimed

"Yeah and I'm fashionably late whatchu gonna do bout dat?"I tiptoed to match his height

"Nothing shortie"He laughed

"You wanna fite me m8!?" I said as I took a stick of cotton candy from the cart conveniently placed behind me and whacked him in the shoulder

"Did you just say 'M' and '8' in a verbal comversation?And don't hit my boyfriend with sweetened clouds pls"

"Not fair! You just said 'P','L' and 'S'!!!"

Dongho smirked at us bickering

"Fine.wait,where's the so-called friend you guys were talkin bout?"

"He left saying that he has someone else to meet so it's just you."

"I shoul've used the same reason minutes ago..." i mumbled

After hours of watching them being gross,I quietly left them when they were in the line for the Swan Boat thingy because I really can't handle it anymore but I somehow got lost doing so.Good job me.GOOOOOD JOB

I was wandering around until it was almost sunset and apparently I stopped infront of a ferris wheel.I thought the view would be pretty so I wanted go in.Good thing(NCTWE'RETH-) that there wasn't a long queue for it and there was one empty cart left so I had it all for myself.Maybe it's a reward for dealing with D&D couple's grossness.Suddenly a guy with a name tag that says "wonho" stood infront of my cart and said

"We can't start the ride until you have a partner"

"Why the heck would I need a partner?"

"It's part of the rules kid so we have to wait for your partner to arrive"

"Im not a kid but FINEEEEEE"

I turned to the other side of the cart to daydream cause that's what I do

The scenery was beautiful so i got distracted.After a while,I felt the ride moving so I guessed I has a partner and decided to look at the person but then-

*BOOM* 

"OH FISHES FLYING IN THE AIR"

The loud sound and confettu took me by surprise so my first reflex is to hug the person infrotn of me

What was more shoking is the said person returning the hug.Realizing what i had done,I jumped back from the hug and started apologizing,cursing and picking up the confetti all at the same time

The cart suddenly stopped and I fell onto the guy making confetti fly everywhere AGAIN.I also felt my face getting redder and redder by the second.I then stopped everything I was doing when the guy held my tomato face.

"Its okay baby.ITS.OKAY"

Then he started to pet me like somekind of shivering kitten.I blushed and even darker shade of red(if its possible).He held me like that until the ride ended.By the time we walked out the cart,it was alreadh night time

"Excuse me and um...sorry?"

Woojin,whom i just found out the name after introducing oursleves but the lazy author didn't write that down,apologized to the guy I met before the ride.

"Oh Woojin! Jihoon!!"

The D&D couple appeared infront of us

"Waddup cringe couple"

Both woojin and I raised our left hands to greet them

"Wait.Why are your wrists empty?" Daehwi asked

We both looked at eachother's wrist and realisation hit us.

"So that was what the confetti was for...." 

"You guys didn't even notice?"

"Noooo.I was too busy comforting this ba-"

I took another stick of cotton candy from another cart that was conveniently placed behind me again to whack Woojin.

"OOOOOO LOVEBIRDS" Daehei cooed

I then whacked him too.

"At least we aren't as cringey as you guys"

"That's true" Woojin smiled

"We should be going now.Its pretty late" said Dongho

When we were walking back to the entrance I turned around to see Wonho smirking and pointing upwards.I looked up to see the words 'SOULMATE WHEEL' in neon lights that were attached to the middle of the ferris wheel.My eyes grew larger and I looked back at him only to see a bright smile and him mouthing,

"I know everything"

I smiled back and walked faster because Woojin pulled me

"Walk faster.To be my lover you need more stamina"  
The bastard fucking winked.

"You're lucky there aren't anymore carts around us"

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist.After today's events,my life actually changed a whole 360°

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this shit!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The second and also last chapter will be out soon  
> The second chapter is also quite long ㅋㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
